


slightly dom!patrick drabble

by baratitty



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, POV Second Person, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baratitty/pseuds/baratitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>something i wrote at 3am on mobile when i saw olivia blowfob's <a href="http://joetrohman.com/post/88900779141">post</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	slightly dom!patrick drabble

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote at 3am on mobile when i saw olivia blowfob's [post](http://joetrohman.com/post/88900779141)

Imagine Patrick coming off stage.

You've been standing at the side the entire performance and you watched Patrick sing and jump around and -most importantly- grind against his guitar. His hard on was more than obvious, at least to everyone who was lucky enough to see him from this angle. 

He’s walking towards you, breathing hard and when hes in front of you he stops. His blue eyes flicker back and forth between yours and your lips. He leans forward, you think he’s going to kiss you but instead he just pecks you on the lips, you barely feel it, and moves his lips towards your ear. Hot breath is hitting your cheek and you shudder as you hear him whisper. 

“Meet me at the hotel. Don’t start without me.” 

You swallow down the lump that has formed in your throat and and you nod. Before you know it he’s gone.

When you arrive at the hotel room you’re incredibly turned on, and you think to yourself, “fuck what he’s said earlier". You think about the punishment you might get when you disobey. Spanking? God, he loves that. He loves how much you love it, how much love the pain, how it makes you moan and shout out loud but you also love how you know that he will never take it too far and that he will always take care of you after. Or maybe he ties you to the headboard and he teases you with his tongue and fingers until you can't take it anymore? Your breath stutters at the thought. Quickly you take all your clothes off, not caring where they land, before you sit down on the bed leaning back on the headboard. 

You let your hands slide over your body, just touching, just teasing yourself The sound of the door opening is loud in the silent room. You stop your hands and you see Patrick standing there, his blonde hair still wet from the sweat from the show, gasping before his expression changes into a neutral one. 

“I thought I told you not to start without me?” he says as he’s closing the door and walking towards the bed. 

“Okay, for once I’ll let it slide. And only because you’ve been so good to me this morning…” he whispers. You shudder as you remember the morning where you sucked him, taking him as far as you possibly could without choking. He had held your head, pulling your hair a little bit, his hips lifting off the bed every now and then when you did something with your tongue he really liked.

By now he has climbed on the bed, kneeling between your legs. He palms his cock through his jeans and hisses at the contact and at the same time he moves his hand to your cunt where you’re already so wet and ready for him. 

“Come on, Patrick, please” you whisper, hoping he won’t make you beg. 

He takes his hand away and you whine for a moment before you hear him fumbling with his belt. He pushes his pants and underwear down to his thighs, not bothering to take them off completely, takes his cock in his hand, already hard and leaking, and moves forward until he slides into you. 

The next minutes is just both of you moaning and whimpering because Patrick is not holding back. You’re pushed over the edge when Patrick slams into you hard. Yourentire body is tightening up and you feel Patrick sliding out before the first splash of his come hits your stomach. You reach out and help him through his orgasm and the aftershocks before he falls down next to you, his breathing slowly coming down. 

You turn around so that you’re facing him and you lean up to kiss him. It’s a light kiss, lips and tongues sliding sweetly against each other. When he pulls back he smiles and whispers “I love you”. You smile back before you turn around so he’s spooning you. you fall asleep with Patrick's arm around your waist.


End file.
